


Good Company

by killxrqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Maybe fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, also natasha goes willingly and isn't exiled, and after too, bad ass nat tho of course, but goes into it and endgame, but like watch yoself, idk not fluffy like a pillow, mainly what went on in the 2 years between civil war and infinity war, not really going to follow endgame but it just might who knows i the author don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killxrqueen/pseuds/killxrqueen
Summary: Natasha Romanoff would follow Steve Rogers into the brink of death, through any battle or any war, and now that's exactly what she is going to do when she decides to join him and Sam Wilson as they escape the country and save the world on their own terms. Now closer than ever, will this dynamic duo be able to last, or will these new and possibly buried feelings for another come to light and possibly ruin the perfect partnership Steve and Natasha have? Or will it make their dynamic that much stronger?





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking an interest in reading! This has been sitting in my drafts for ages and I finally decided to give it a go, so I do hope it is enjoyed. Also I hope the summary makes sense, if not, basically this picks up at the end of Civil War but doesn't follow the ending necessarily to a tee, but hey it's fanfiction so it doesn't have too! All flashbacks will be in italics, sorry if that is confusing!
> 
> Anyway I hope whomever is reading this enjoys and feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it, or if there were any concerns! Have a wonderful day and thank you for taking an interest!
> 
> PSA: I do NOT own any of these characters or movies, all rights to them go to Disney and Marvel and this is a work strictly of fiction. I do not claim ownership to anything.

Natasha Romanoff was an enigma, but one to be reckoned with at that. She is known to be intelligent, resourceful and commanding. It was what she trained to be and she would be damned if she ever let that go to waste. Natasha says “jump”, the reply better be “how high?” and it should not be said with a stutter or a faltered tone, because Natasha will catch it and will make notes. People naturally followed Natasha’s lead. She was fascinating and people naturally flocked to her, looking to her in a situation to see what she had planned to do, and on numerous occasions had proven herself. 

However, Natasha would march to the beat of her own drum. She wasn’t terribly unpredictable or hardly went off book, but rather, she saw things in a different light. She saw stripes going in different directions instead of zig-zags. She saw things from her own perspective and would plan accordingly that way. She would take the general idea of a group plan or outline, and she would fill in her marks according to her. She never once acted against her team or ever put them in any kind of danger, Natasha was used to fighting for herself, so she would act out how she saw fit, what she thought best. That’s why after everything that happened with the airport fight due to the accords and everyone choosing sides because of it like a high school dodge ball team, Steve Rogers was surprised to receive a rather ominous message from his dear friend Natasha. 

“I’ll meet you in Wakanda.” was all the message contained and Natasha’s tone in it remained neutral. No hint of sarcasm or ill intent. Just, forward. Steve didn’t know what to make of that voicemail or she even  _ knew  _ he was going to be there. They hadn’t been in contact after she let him and Bucky go on the plane, and he assumed he wouldn’t hear from her again. He assumed that was her parting gift, that’s why when he heard that message, he was confused but honestly not surprised. 

Granted, Natasha could read Steve like a book and outline his entire plan and always hit the nail on the head. They co-ran The Avengers together for the past year and a half, but have been close teammates and eventual friends for much longer, so it didn’t take Natasha long to pick up on his train of thoughts and ideas. It was one of the many qualities about Natasha that Steve enjoyed about her. 

But, this, taking Bucky to Wakanda and laying low there for a bit, was a move that Steve had assumed that not even the (in)famous Black Widow could see coming. He couldn’t shake the feeling of worry out him though. When it came to the team, his team, and more specifically, Steve and Natasha’s partnership, she was never one to stab him in the back. Steve knew this and Natasha was the only person besides Sam that he trusted with his life. Still enough, Steve was still worried that Tony might know what he was doing, what he was up too. After their most recent altercation, he wasn’t sure where Tony’s mind space was at, and he took full blame for what happened between them and the guilt was something he’d live with for the rest of his life. Steve wasn’t sure what, if anything, Tony would do if he saw him again and couldn’t help but think if Tony was using Natasha as a leverage. Still, Steve decided against his better conscious and decided to hear Natasha out when he saw her when they met. He wasn’t sure when she would get there, but Steve knows better than to doubt Natasha, so he knows she’ll be in the country soon enough. 

Steve has been in Wakanda for about 5 days, the royal family being very accommodating to him, especially after everything  T’Challa has been doing for him, for him and his younger sister helping Bucky, to allowing him and Sam to lay low in the country and plan their next move and ultimately what they want to do now that they’re wanted in the United States, Steve is forever indebted to him, and hopefully, once he and Natasha get the dust settled, Steve can begin to repay him.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Natasha was pacing around her room, looking at the empty space before her. She didn’t have much in her living space anyway, just a television near her bed, a fake plant by the window that Sam bought her for her birthday as a gag, and a picture of her and Steve on her working desk that was taken by a very intoxicated Tony at one of his very famous parties. She picked it up and smiled wide at it, remembering the night vividly. 

> _ “Look, I’m just saying that if you aimed your gun slightly lower, you’d get the shot as accurate as possible.” Steve finished as he turned his body to face Natasha on the couch, who had a very amused look on her face. Her lips were curled up into a smirk, and she raised her right eyebrow at him, not in confusion but in a playful manner. _
> 
> _ “Ah the famous Captain Steve Rogers is giving me advice on how to shoot now?” She playfully asked as she took a small sip from her wine glass. “You do realize I never miss a shot right Rogers? Besides aren’t you a shield guy anyway?” she chuckled and looked up at Steve, who had a matching amused expression on his face, catching onto the banter that was  _ _ seemingly _ _ starting between the two.  _
> 
> _ “ _ _ Yes _ _ Romanoff I have seen you in action, many, many times.” Steve started telling the woman.  _
> 
> _ “ _ _ Oh _ _ so you’ve been watching me during battles when we should be focusing on the targets at hand? Not a very good lead from our dear Captain America now is it?” she quizzed Steve and Steve quickly realized the nature of her comment and began shaking his head profusely. _
> 
> _ “What no  _ _ no _ _ I didn’t mean it like that, I-I was just saying I’ve seen your shots, and they were great and I just-” he stammered clearly embarrassed by his words and Natasha cut him off by laughing. She wasn’t laughing at him or mocking him, Natasha was clearly amused. _
> 
> _ “I’m busting your balls Rogers, just having some fun is all.” she comforted him as she playfully bumped her shoulder with him and smiled gently at the broad man next to her, in which he returned. Natasha had emptied her glass of  _ _ it’s _ _ delicious contents and fell into a comfortable silence with Steve, appreciating each other’s company because even though Tony had invited them, he also had invited the entirety of New York City and possibly Queens and Brooklyn, so it became crowded fast. Friends lost friends quickly as more people began to pile in, so even though Steve and Natasha hadn’t arrived together, they sure as hell stuck together.  _
> 
> _ Steve was about to ask Natasha if she wanted a refill when the man of the hour, Tony Stark, had stumbled over to the couch the two were occupying.  _
> 
> _ “Well isn’t the power duo of the ages! Mean Red and the Red, White and....Grey?  _ _ Oh _ _ Cap you’re wearing GREY to a party? What are you 80? Wait  _ _ don’t _ _ answer that it’s true.” Tony had commented and Natasha rolled her eyes and Steve cleared his throat.  _
> 
> _ “How many have you had Tony?” Natasha asked as she looked up at him, and he just shrugged.  _
> 
> _ “You and I had the same amount _ _....not _ _ enough! C’mon let’s go get ‘ _ _ nother _ _ one!” Tony cheered and Natasha just shook her head no, her perfectly sculpted curls bouncing with her head. _
> 
> _ “ _ _ Thanks _ _ but ones my limit.” She  _ _ fake _ _ smiled and looked at Steve, who was just soaking up the situation silently. _
> 
> _ “Captain boyfriend won’t let you have another one? Just one  _ _ Capsicle _ _ please!” Tony begged Steve and Steve sighed and stood up. _
> 
> _ “Okay Tony let’s return you to Pepper before she wonders where you went off to.” He told him as he grabbed his arm, ready to lead him through the crowd.  _
> 
> _ “Wait!” Tony halted and reached into the pocket of his dress pants. “ _ _ Wanna _ _ take a picture of you guys.  _ _ Yanno _ _ for old  _ _ times _ _ sake!” he finished as he tried and failed to push Steve back on the couch. _
> 
> _ “Tony you know how I feel about my picture being taken....” Natasha had warned him, narrowing her eyes so he could sense that she was not about to do this. Natasha was never one to have her picture taken, especially at a party. Pictures are dangerous and you never know what someone might do with them. _
> 
> _ “Yeah  _ _ yeah _ _ I know but it’s just for me okay?  _ _ So _ _ snuggle up with Captain Lame Ass here and give Iron Man a  _ _ biiiiiiig _ _ smile!’ Tony cheered as he held his cellphone up, ready to take it. _
> 
> _ Natasha looked over at Steve, who was now on the further side of the couch, and he just shrugged his shoulders in response, communicating “it’s up to you.” to her. One of the many non-verbal conversations they have, and they both know the meaning very well. Their ability to have a conversation almost entirely non-verbally was one of the many quirks they shared in their dynamic, but it was fascinating.  _
> 
> _ The woman smiled a big genuine smile and moved her head to signal Steve to come over by her. “Come here Rogers, let’s get this over with.” she joked as he moved next to her, the same spot he was in a few  _ _ minutes _ _ prior.  _
> 
> _ “Alright children look as if you like each other.” Tony remarked and Natasha crossed her legs, putting her right one over her left and smiled big into the camera. Steve did the same, catching her reaction in the corner of his eye, which made his reaction all the more genuine.  _

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly set the picture down and looked up. “Come in.” she hollered and in floated Vision, with a look of  uncertainty on his face.

“I hate to interrupt Miss. Romanoff, but the jet is waiting for us, and we really should get going.” he told her and she nodded in understanding, picking up the small bag off her bed she had prepared. She quickly threw the picture in her bag and zipped it up. She took a deep breath as she looked around her humble abode one final time as she was leaving it for good. She knew what she was doing is the right decision, and the one she should’ve initially made. She left her cell phone on the desk and walked out of her room, closing her door.

She walked outside to the awaiting jet and quickly got aboard, waiting for Vision to float on. She took one final look around the outside and she buckled into the  drivers seat, adjusting her gear on her head. She looked behind her to see if Vision was all set up and ready, not like it mattered if he really was or not.

“You all set Vision?” she called back, double checking.

“ Yes Miss Romanoff I am. Whenever you are.” he replied calmly, his semi-permanent tone.

Natasha flicked on some technical switches to get all the monitors and gauges started, and turned the engine on, letting it start up. She let her lips rest into a gentle smile and said aloud “Alright then, next stop....Wakanda.” 


End file.
